movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Jenner Kidnaps Cholena
Meanwhile, Fievel and Olivia were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, blue eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a pink bow in her hair and a purple top. Her name was Teresa Brisby. The second mermaid was a mouse with a black body, nose, eyes, and eyelashes, a peach face, and a blue mertail, wearing a blue bow and a yellow shell bra. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The third mermaid was a 14-year-old mouse with creamy fur, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, long, thin arms, a pink nose, curvy pink ears, and a purple mertail, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench. The fourth mermaid was a light brown mouse with a small bucktooth, small whiskers, a black nose, brown eyes, curvy pink ears, and a pink mertail, wearing glasses, a pink bow on her head, and an aqua blue shell bra. Her name was Peepers. The fifth mermaid was a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, blue eyes, a pink nose, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, and an orange mertail, wearing a black shell bra. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz. The sixth and last mermaid was a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and an aquamarine mertail, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name was Bridget. "Just imagine!" Olivia gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Fievel asked. "Oh Fievel, I'd love to!" Olivia said. "Alright, come on." said Fievel, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Teresa noticed him. "It's Fievel!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Fievel!" Minnie and Gadget called. "Hello, Fievel!" Peepers and Tanya called. "Hello, Fievel!" Bridget called. Fievel stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Olivia tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Fievel. "I'm so glad you made it!" Teresa said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Minnie. "Did you miss me?" Gadget asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Tanya. "Yes, something exciting!" Bridget said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Jenner's hand and threw it to Dragon the cat?" Fievel asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Gadget said. "Me too." Minnie said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 soldiers…" Fievel began telling his story. "Oh, Fievel!" Olivia called to him. "Who is she?" asked Tanya as she spotted her. Fievel noticed Tanya was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Olivia. "Oh, that's Olivia Flaversham." "A girl?" asked Gadget. "What is she doing here?" asked Tanya. "And in her jammies, too." Bridget said, tugging on Olivia's footy pajamas. Soon, the mermaids came over to Olivia and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Gadget said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Olivia began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Minnie said. "We insist." Teresa said. "No, no, please!" Olivia pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Minnie. "Fievel!" Olivia called Fievel for help, but Fievel just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Olivia, making her soaking-wet and angry. Olivia grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Olivia!" Fievel gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Olivia! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Minnie said. "We were only trying to drown her." Teresa added. "You see?" Fievel said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Olivia began before Fievel covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Olivia." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar rat captain on it. "Yep, it's Jenner alright." "Jenner?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Olivia!" said Fievel, as he took Olivia to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Jenner with Sullivan. They had someone else. It was an 8-year-old Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, and a small bucktooth, wearing a yellow and brown Indian dress resembling Pocahontas' dress only with long sleeves stied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Cholena, Chief Wulisso's daughter. "They captured Cholena." Fievel whispered. And of course, Dragon was following them. Fievel took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Olivia. Let's go see what they're up to." Fievel and Olivia flew off after them. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26